All of Eternity Together
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Oliver lives 100 years, Lily with him most of the way. 10 drabbles describing their life story. Part of the iPod shuffle challenge. Part of the Loliver Summer Post-a-Thon


**If you look at how perfectly these songs are arranged, obviously I selected them. A good 50 percent did show up in my iPod shuffle randomly, but I still hope this counts as part of the iPod shuffle challenge. Also part of Loliver Summer Post-a-Thon.**

**I suggest listening to all these songs on Youtube. They are all there.**

* * *

**Keep Your Mind Wide Open**

**By AnnaSophia Robb**

"Lily, where you going?" Oliver asked.

"You'll see. I found this wonderful place where we can just sit on the cliff…" Lily replied.

"What does a cliff look like?" Oliver asked.

"I dunno. I just saw it on a movie my mommy was watching. It was cute."

"Eww. Stuff that girls think are cute is disgusting," Oliver spat.

"Ollie, quite being a whiny crybaby and hurry up," Lily said, grabbing a handhold.

"Coming…"Oliver mumbled back. He continued climbing, intent on reaching Lily.

Lily stopped at the top of the mountain, plopping down at the edge. Oliver followed suit. "Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Lily asked quietly.

Oliver caught on, "This wasn't part of the movie, right?"

Lily smiled. "Just keep your mind wide open, and _anything_ is possible."

Oliver scratched his head, "Anything?"

* * *

**You and Me**

**Lifehouse**

"Oliver. Why are you…acting so weird?"

"Huh? No. I-I just need to clarify something."

"Ok. Shoot," Lily replied.

"You know that new girl, Miley? The one who you made friends with instantly?"

"Yeah. We just, you know, clicked!" Lily smiled. "I haven't had such a great friend…since…"

"Since when?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, Oliver. Please…" Lily understood Oliver's expression. "You'll always be my best friend.

"Always?" Oliver asked.

"Yep. Nothing can get in the way of that. Not even Miley. Look, lets go to the skate park tomorrow and get an ice-cream cone. Just like old times…" Lily suggested.

"Just you and me?" Oliver asked.

"Just you and me," Lily replied.

* * *

**Could it Be**

**Christy Carlson Romano**

"Wow. I just counted how many years we've been friends," Oliver suddenly piqued up, stupidly.

Lily giggled. "Yes, stupid. Its been quite a long time." She picked up a drink she bought from Rico and sipped it.

Oliver's eyes followed the liquid as it flew up the straw and into Lily's mouth.

"What are you looking at?" Lily asked, slightly red.

Oliver shook his head. "Nothing. But think about it, we've been friends for such a long time…"

Lily stood up and tossed her drink in a nearby bin. "Yeah? What about it."

Oliver followed suit, and soon, the pair was walking down the beach, the sun beginning to set.

"Well…you know. When things stay good for a long time…t-there are things like promotions…"

"What? I'm not following you, donut boy."

"You know. We've been friends for such a long time…it seems like forever. What if…we quite being friends, and b-become something more?"

Lily's breath suddenly caught, and she instantly began coughing. Oliver was immediately by her side, patting her back.

"Something more?" Lily asked. "L-let's try that."

* * *

**One in a Million**

**Hannah Montana**

They were at the beach again. The same beach, the same place where Oliver had asked Lily to become his girlfriend. It was the same place – same setting. Obviously, Oliver had chosen this place to celebrate their one-year anniversary. That boy can be so predictable sometimes.

All other boyfriends Lily had had previously, she had to break-up with within a week due to trickery, cheating, double dating, etc.

But Oliver…he really was different than all the rest. When a girl hit on him, he would say he was taken. If she tried to tell Oliver that Lily was ugly, and to take her instead, Oliver would simply say no. If they continued to woo Oliver, Oliver would just walk away. Simple. No violence, no cheating, absolute loyalty.

Loyalty. You can't find that in most teenage boys nowadays. Their hormones are just racing too quickly; they can't handle having only one girl. But Oliver is different. He isn't like most boys – and certainly not like Lily's previous boyfriends. Oliver remained loyal to Lily all the way through.

On the other hand, maybe Oliver isn't that predictable. You can't find a boyfriend like him if you dated a million boys. Lily couldn't believe how lucky she was.

* * *

**Hey There Delilah **

**Plain White Ts**

I see one new message in my email account. It's from Oliver. Oliver…

Oliver is at UPenn. Upenn…University of Pennsylvania. And I'm here, in California, at UC Berkley. Good god. The entire country is separating us, the Sierra Nevada, the Rocky Mountains, the Great Plains, and even the Appalachian.

I haven seen Oliver since graduation, even though we've kept in touch. But Oliver…he's so far away. Both of us don't believe in long-distance relationships, so we broke up; planning to get back together when we settle down.

_But what if it doesn't go as planned?_ No…it must. I love Oliver too deeply for us to separate. We've been friends since kindergarten, for heaven's sake. No, I must wait for Oliver. I must stay faithful to him – and that means knowing that he won't find another girl while I'm away.

He won't. I'm certain he won't. And after reading the email, I become certain that he won't. "Hey there, Lily, how's it like in UC Berkley…"

* * *

**香剑吟 **

**李飞 ****and ****田毅**

(I suggest you watch the Youtube video, "香剑吟-新楚留香传奇主题曲" to get an idea of this song. The video is a great visual to help understand it. Just copy and paste it into the Youtube search bar. I will have a link in my profile as well.)

Life is such a wild roller coaster. Just when you finally think you can take a rest, someone pulls the switch and the coaster speeds off once again.

After graduating from college, I was reunited with Oliver, once again. He had grown a six-pack…and muscles! I laughed when Oliver told me most of his college friends thought he was gay-since he would never go out with anyone.

"How surprised they'd be when they see me," I replied. Oliver grinned.

"They won't be seeing you until we wed, and there's some stuff we need to do before that."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"We have to travel the world, of course! There's so much to see…so much to do. You only get to enjoy life once. We can see the Eiffel Tower, the Statue of Liberty, the Coliseum, the Great Wall, the Great Pyramids, and see different cultures! That is…if you'd go with me."

"Oliver!" I scolded, "Of course I'll go with you. I can't leave you behind anywhere! I'd sneak on the plane if you tried to leave me behind."

Oliver laughed. "Good. Pack lightly, after all – we don't need much but each other, and the beautiful views we'll be enjoying _with_ each other."

I smiled. What a wonderful man. What a wonderful life we'll be enjoying together…

* * *

**Because you Live**

**Jesse McCartney**

"Paris is beautiful," I whispered. Oliver and I were standing on the top of the Eiffel Tower, with the city lights twinkling happily across the horizon.

"It _is_ the city for romance, after all," Oliver laughed, "and from what I see here, romance is always beautiful."

Oliver was looking at _me_. I grabbed Oliver's hands and held them tight. How could I live without this man? Without him, I couldn't possibly live! I mean, he was with me through everything, be it good or bad. He comforted me when I scraped my knee falling off my first skateboard, when I was denied entry to UPenn, and everything in between. And that alone, is worth more than all the lights twinkling in the distance put together.

I told that to Oliver. He laughed, and replied, "Do you want to know what I feel about you? Everything you just said…and double it."

I giggled and shook my head. "Really? Prove it."

No sooner did I say it, he captured me in a blissful kiss. I smiled. I am kissing the love of my life at the highest point of Paris, the city of romance. How romantic. I definitely could not live without this guy.

* * *

**任逍遥**

**吴品醇**

I slapped down my beer and yelled at the bartender, "Another shot!"

"B-but sir, I think you've had quite enough to drink."

"Who are _you_ to say I've had enough to drink? **Give me another shot, NOW!**"

"N-No sir. You've had quite enough. If you continue, you'll be drunk."

"But being drunk means that I don't have any feeling anymore. I can't think about it…and the only escape is this. So give me another shot!"

"S-sir. I'm calling the police. I think you need some time alone."

"I don't need time alone!" I roared. "I want another shot before this beer wears off!" By this time, all eyes were staring at me. But I didn't care. I was imagining that all those eyes were Lily's. But Lily's eyes would never have that spark of life again…and they would never look at me again…

I slammed the beer cup on the floor and stomped out. I guess I'll have to get drunk some other way.

* * *

**Behind these Hazel Eyes**

**Kelly Clarkson**

I stand next to Lily's grave, eyes dry due to weeks of crying. "Why did you have to go?" I whispered, "Can't you see how empty I am without you? You were my everything, and your death just torn me into a million pieces. Why? Why…"

Lily. It took so long for me to finally come to my senses. I can't deny it anymore, I can't pretend. You're dead. But I will honor your wish for us to live a long, happy life. I will uphold my part of the bargain to live a long life – but we will work on the happy part one day. That's my promise to you.

I can't live a happy life without you, Lily. I may look neat and tidy on the outside, but my internal rhythm is disrupted. I can't fight anymore…I can barely live on. I'm only doing this for you, so please, let me see you one last time. Please…

"I'll see her again", I say to myself time and time again. "The day I die, I'll reunite with her and live with her for eternity." But my suffering now…the only person who knew me well enough to see my suffering is Lily Truscott. But she will never see the tears that I cry for her.

* * *

**100 Years**

**Five for Fighting**

We were fifteen when we first got together, Lily. It was the brightest day of my teenage life of pop quizzes, strict teachers, and annoying parents. But you, Lily, kept my teenage years alight. It was you, Lily, that kept me going.

We were twenty-two when we graduated from four-year college and traveled around the world. You remember how majestic Paris was. I remember how majestic you were. You gawked at the length of the Great Wall, I gawked at the length of our relationship. And when we returned to Malibu, we got married. It was a beautiful night.

We were thirty-three when you were expected to have a baby. I rushed you to the hospital when your water broke, and helped you through all the contractions and labor. The doctor said our baby boy would come out healthy, and that our genetic history would let him live a long, happy life, just like ours. But just as he was supposed to come out, complications after complications began to occur. I'm so sorry, Lily. The doctors weren't able to save you…

When I became sixty-seven years old, I celebrated my birthday with myself. I bought a baked potato and stuck a fake candle on it. I stumbled outside onto my porch and sat down on the rocking chair. When I glanced over at the spare, I could almost see you sitting on it, humming the crayon song we sang as kids. The sun has almost set, and I am nearly ready to join you.

I just turned 99 today. Celebrating a birthday while lying in a bed in a hospital wasn't my idea of fun, but there is only one year left. One year left, Lily, and I can join you. Please, I whisper, holding back tears. Just wait one more year. And my work on Earth will be completed, and we can be together for all eternity.

* * *

**Well, you know how it is. Writing drabbles are difficult, and most of these drabbles surpass 100 words…ok, all of them do. (but not by much, except the last one). However, I hope you enjoyed the short, un-descriptive 10-drabble-series of Oliver and Lily's lives together. R&R!!**


End file.
